La locura de la costumbre
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Mucho tiempo han pasado desde que termino a su lado y no puede evitar preguntarse si se trata de locura o solo costumbre; porque puede asegurar que no es amor.


**Notas: Yandere Simulator no me pertenece, todo es obra del grandioso YandereDev**

 **Aclaración: desde el punto de vista del padre de Ayano (Yandere-chan).**

 **La locura de la costumbre**

Su nombre era…..no, realmente aquello ya no importaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido algo más que no solo su propia identidad, sino también su dignidad, libertad y vida. El ya no se pertenecía a sí mismo. Todo era propiedad de ella y así lo seria, hasta el fin de sus días.

Era curioso como las cosas habían terminando dando ese giro tan aterrador e inesperado, no? Un día simplemente era un estudiante normal, con amigos, una buena familia y ninguna preocupación ajena a sus notas y una buena universidad….mientras al siguiente instante, terminaba en un sótano, con una hija y convertido en el "señor Aishii". Así fue como dejo absolutamente todo atrás, incluso lo que alguna vez le importo y formo parte de sus sueños.

 __h-hola! Si! M-mama! Papa! S-soy yo…no lloren! E-estoy bien! Eh?! S-secuestro?! N-no, no….no me ha p-pasado nada parecido! Solo…e-escape con mi novia! Sí, eso! N-no se preocupen! Estaré bien! R-regresare pronto! D-descuiden! No! No me busquen! P-porque…? A-arruinarían la luna de miel! Ah! D-debo colgar! Y-yo los llamo! Ya no me busquen! A-adiós!-se estremeció ante la risa de la chica, quien terminaba de colgar el teléfono, mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo que hacía pocos segundos, casi marcaba su cuello._

 _Ryoba le había dicho que resultaba molesto que sus familiares aun le buscaran, por lo que ideo aquello como una manera de quitárselos de encima. Además, claro! De comenzar a dar una "buena" impresión a sus suegros._

" _La impresión de que la chica que ama su hijo debe ser increíble para causar que el escapara con ella" o algo así la había escuchado murmura. No tenía sentido, ni tampoco se lo buscaría._

 _A él, en aquel instante solo le interesaba que ella dejara de amenazarlo con aquel utensilio, aunque eso significo desperdiciar su única oportunidad de libertad._

Aun en ocasiones tenia pesadillas con aquel día que despertó en un sótano junto a su esposa, sumándole a varias situaciones perturbadoras que su mente prefería olvidar.

Era lo mejor, así podría enfocarse más en "amarla".

 __Darling! Te traje tu delicioso desayuno! Mi madre me ayudo a prepararlo especialmente para ti! Ya sabes….quiere darte una buena primera impresión!-saludo entre risas la chica, con una bandeja en mano, mirando curiosa al joven que casi parecía al borde de un desmayo amarrado en aquella silla._

 _Su ropa se encontraba desarreglada y algo rasgada, su cabello estaba más largo que cuando había llegado y su mirada lucia cansada y adolorida. Si seguía en ese estado, comenzaba a considerar que quizás tardaría en acostumbrarse a caminar por si solo de nuevo._

 _Al verla, el miedo que lo recorrió era tan grande que sintió un hueco en el estomago incapaz de recibir algo nutritivo, pero sabía que no tenia opción._

 _La última vez…ella literalmente había usado un embudo con él._

 __g-gracias….s-se ve delicioso! Wow….estoy tan ansioso por probarlo…-forzó una sonrisa nerviosa en lo que la veía acercarse._

 _Ella sonrió. Al parecer, el comenzaba a aprender su situación._

Si lo pensaba mucho, a pesar del terror constante en que se veía envuelto, ante la sociedad su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Estar con Ryoba le había facilitado unos suegros "muy comprensivos", un trabajo, una hermosa hija y una bella "familia perfecta".

O al menos eso había tratado de convencer al mundo; o era lo que Ryoba realmente pensaba de ellos.

 __oh! Cariño! Enserio me fascina que hayas aceptado esta cena junto a mis padres! Se nota que tomas en serio lo nuestro!-exclamo emocionada, abrazándolo de los hombros y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. El por su parte, solo se estremeció desviando la mirada._

" _Me pregunto si todas sus visitas terminan como yo…?" pensó con cierta incomodidad._

 _No podía decir nada y que la situación realmente le resultaba perturbadora: el, amarrado a la silla frente a una meza, donde no solo estaba ella, sino también sus padres: su "suegra" sonriendo de la misma manera que Ryoba; un detalle sumamente aterrador; mientras su "suegro" solo mantenía una expresión falsamente "feliz" en lo que sus ojos lo observaban casi con lastima._

 _Realmente, esto había resultado ser aun más aterrador de lo que jamás había podido imaginar. Pero bueno…al menos le habían permitido asearse y cambiar de ambiente, aunque solo fuera en la cocina de sus captores._

 _El solo hecho de darse cuenta que consideraba aquello "un lindo detalle", quiso hacerlo llorar._

No era que se estuviese quejando. Hacía mucho tiempo que aquella simple suposición había sido descartada. Si alguna vez su "linda esposa" consideraba que lo hacía, podría ser que las consecuencias no fueran las mejores para su persona.

Además, a pesar de su horripilante situación, habían cosas buenas de las que simplemente, era incapaz de arrepentirse.

Ayano, era una de ellas, y quizás, la más importante de todas.

 __puedes creerlo cariño?! Es nuestra bebe!-chillaba emocionaba la mujer, abrazándolo por la espalda hasta el punto de aterrar un poco a su pareja, quien solo miraba embobado a la pequeña que descansaba en la cuna.-fruto de nuestro amor…-canturreo casi mordiendo su oreja, estremeciéndolo hasta los cabellos, pero sin lograr recibir por completo su atención._

 _Su hija era su mayor prioridad en aquel instante._

 _Luego de un rato, mientras Ryoba preparaba la comida, el se quedo más tiempo observando en la cuna a su hija, sin saber del todo como pensar. Nunca imagino que sería padre tan joven pero…_

 __...m-mi…hija…-susurro acercando su mano a la mejilla de la bebe, sintiendo lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas._

… _sin importar las circunstancias, aquel momento fue quizás el más feliz en mucho tiempo. Tenía una hija, una razón por la cual debía seguir adelante a cualquier precio. No iba a estresarse pensando en el futuro, ni de él ni de la pequeña. Aun cuando era consciente de las horribles posibilidades que rodeaban la vida de la pequeña, sería positivo en lo que pudiera, deseando siempre lo mejor._

 _Al menos ella, merecía algo mejor que él._

 __papa….papa hará lo mejor para cuidarte…-susurro sonriendo dulcemente. Aquello, era solo un momento de ambos, lejos de su perturbadora realidad._

 _Nada le haría más feliz, que soñar con que su hija fuera "normal"._

Incluso en la actualidad, hubo un largo tiempo en que seguía creyendo fervientemente en aquel deseo, que a cada segundo, sin siquiera sospecharlo, se iban alejando mas y mas.

Creyendo en el, se considero capaz de soportarlo aun mas. Incluso si eso significaba seguirle el juego a su esposa y ayudarla en aquella persecución "global" hacia aquel pobre hombre, que simplemente deseaba que la verdad fuese liberada.

Sin embargo….al final, aquello no sirvió de nada más que para atarse a sí mismo la soga al cuello y firmar su tumba. Con Ryoba…no existía escapatoria. Sin importar que, ella acabaría con él, así tuviera que perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo.

Él lo sabía, era su esposo y conocía hasta que puntos inimaginables era capaz de llegar por asegurarse, que ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA NI NADIE, la alejara de él.

 _Aquel hombre había intentado tumbarla para escapar de aquel callejón, sin embargo no había contado con su presencia, acompañado de un arma en mano, y apuntando directo a su cabeza._

 _Era muy tarde, en una de las calles más peligrosas de aquella ciudad extranjera. Si gritara, nadie vendría por temor. Es más, los policías locales ni se molestarían en investigar, considerando la muerte de alguien por esos lares como algo normal. Simplemente la única oportunidad viable de escapar estaba siendo impedida por una víctima más de aquella aterradora mujer._

 __p-porque….? –aquel viejo detective abrió los ojos con sorpresa; reconociendo a pesar de tantos años el rostro de aquel chico, al que había visto siendo acosado por aquella chica. Y fue entonces cuando todo parecía haber cobrado sentido y su pesar por haber fallado en aquella investigación creció.-porque….? Porque le ayudas?!_

 __..e-eh…?!-dudo un poco al oírlo hablarle como si le conociera, pero no bajaba el arma ni le quito los ojos de encima._

 _Aun no entendía del todo de quien se trataba aquel tipo, pero no iba a desobedecer a Ryoba. Le aterraba pensar en lo que le pasaría si siquiera lo pensaba. Por otra parte, no era consciente tampoco que aquel investigador lamentaba no haber podido salvarlo de ella, tantos años atrás._

 __TU ERAS ESE CHICO, NO? EL QUE ELLA SIEMPRE SEGUIA! Porque…? Porqué la ayudas cuando seguramente te secuestro o algo peor todo este tiempo?! Qué demonios tienes en a-ahgh!-ni siquiera termino de gritarle para cuando un cuchillo lo atravesó por la espalda, desgarrando su cuello y acabando con su vida casi al instante._

 _Tembló completamente dejando caer el arma ignorando las risas burlonas de su esposa. En parte estaba aliviado de que no hubiera seguido hablando._

 _No habría sabido que responder de cualquier manera._

Había perdido nuevamente otra oportunidad de ser libre; aunque ahora simplemente ya no le importaba.

No tenía idea de que era lo que le había pasado en todos estos años, que era lo que Ryoba había hecho con su fuerza de voluntad que lo hacía tan conformista con todo.

Simplemente no le importaba mas su propio destino, aunque creyera ilusionado que quizás Ayano podría ser diferente, como una ultima esperanza.

Dicha esperanza que era destrozaba al instante que puso un pie al regresar finalmente; luego de 10 semanas; a su hogar y su amada hija les informo.

_Mama! Papa! Que sorpresa que llegaran!-canturreo de manera inesperada al recibirlo, comenzando a darle mala espina a su padre.-quiero presentarles a alguien…jeje muy especial….ya está abajo, esperándolos….jeje

Aquel día, pudo perder la poca esperanza que mantenía su voluntad ligada a su mente; además de su cuestionable cordura al instante que se percato de cierto placer en su retorcida alma, cuando se percato que en esta ocasión, alguien más sufriría todo lo que el paso.

Casi como un placer personal, ligado a la locura de una malsana costumbre.

 **Notas finales: hola! Mi primer trabajo en este fandom y quizás de los primeros pocos en español que aún faltan por aquí T-T**

 **Espero les haya gustado! no puse el nombre para el padre de Ayano principalmente porque aun no se ha mencionado, pero confío en que pronto sucederá. La verdad la relación de este senpai con Ryoba me intriga, principalmente porque los detalles sobre cómo termino como está actualmente, aun no están claros y me dejan con dudas y curiosidad. El realmente le teme y no sé si de verdad sienta siquiera un poco de cariño por su esposa, pero se sabe que ama de verdad a su hija y que a pesar de todo, hay algo que termino de encadenarlo de por vida al amor de Ryoba (como ella dijo, no lo iba a soltar hasta estar 100% de que no la dejaría nunca) además del hecho de que de algún modo igual la acompaña tras la caza del detective, lo que algo de locura pudo haber hecho caer ante todo.**

 **Pero aquí entre nos….no sé que tanto le ven a los "senpai´s" si es que al final todos son igual de maricas que el de Ayano :v**

 **En fin, espero les guste.**

 **Review?**


End file.
